


Tak Hingga

by yucc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #EventGarisMiring, Alternate Reality, Angst, Canon Era, Fujoshi Independence Day, Future, Infinity Gems, M/M, like i mean yeah total angst okaaaaaay, setting post avengers: infinity war, total angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di dunia dengan kemungkinan yang banyaknya tak hingga, Steve dan Bucky berbahagia.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #8</strong> dan <strong>Garis Miring</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tak Hingga

* * *

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Captain America: The First Avenger** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Joe Johnston_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * **Captain America: The Winter Soldier** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Anthony dan Joe Russo_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Steve melihat dirinya sendiri.

Di antara pecahan-pecahan adegan dunia yang tidak pernah ia kenal, Steve melihat Bucky duduk berhadapan dengannya. Di sana, Steve memegang buku sketsa dan menggambar Bucky yang menjadi model pagi itu. Senyum Bucky teramat menawan, seolah pria tersebut sedang berkompetisi dengan matahari pagi yang hangat. Usai menggambar, Bucky menepuk bangga puncak kepala Steve. Keduanya tersenyum dan bergabung dalam tawa yang enak didengar. Steve di dunia itu bertubuh kurus dan kalah tinggi dari Bucky, tapi mereka berdua bahagia.

Sekeping potongan dunia yang lain lewat di sisi kiri kepala Steve. Tubuhnya tegap dan kedua mata birunya awas. Ia dan Bucky berjuang bersama di Irak selama tiga tahun. Steve memilih mengakhiri masa baktinya ketika Bucky kehilangan satu lengannya. Mereka hidup bersama setelah keluar dari angkatan darat. Suatu sore mereka akan berciuman di bawah temaram lampu jalanan Brooklyn, sementara di sore yang lain mereka menatap awas pada pintu flat yang baru saja diketuk dari luar. Di antara kehati-hatian dan rasa sayang yang meluap, Steve dan Bucky bahagia.

Kelebatan lain melintas tepat di kanan tubuh Steve. Ia adalah Kapten Amerika, sama seperti perannya di dunia ini. Steve berperang bersama Howling Commandos, menghadap Nazi dan HYDRA. Pada akhirnya, pesawat yang ia kemudikan tetap menabrak es, tapi Bucky tidak pernah terjatuh dari pinggir kereta. Sambil menunggu benturan pesawat, Steve menggenggam tangan Bucky erat. Jemari mereka bertautan. Steve tidak memikirkan surga dan bersama Bucky, keduanya bahagia karena sampai akhir, mereka tetap bersama.

Pendaran-pendaran dunia lain seolah berputar di sekitar Steve. Sosok Bucky yang sedang tertawa, tersenyum, atau malah keduanya, selalu dapat Steve lihat. Untuk sepersekian detik, Steve merasa dikelilingi ribuan dunia tempat dirinya dan Bucky dapat berbahagia. Tidak ada perang, tidak ada perpisahan, tidak ada kepedihan. Sekujur badan Steve terasa hangat, entah dari kegembiraan yang terpancar di dunia yang mengitarinya, entah dari Batu Realita yang sedang membakar habis daging dan kulit tangannya.

Ketika tubuh Steve membentur tanah, Batu Realita tetap beristirahat dengan nyaman di telapak tangan kanannya yang kini tinggal tulang-belulang.

Bucky berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan menghampiri tubuh Steve yang kian memburuk. Bucky, Bucky Barnes dari dunianya, menggenggam tangan kiri Steve erat-erat. Mata Bucky berair dan pipinya basah. Steve tersenyum pahit. Bucky tidak seharusnya bersedih. Semua Bucky Barnes yang ia saksikan di depan matanya berbahagia. Bucky dari dunianya tidak boleh menjadi pengecualian.

"Terima kasih sudah bersamaku sampai akhir, Buck." Tatapan lembut Steve tertuju pada Bucky seorang. Ia hanya mampu melihat sosok Bucky, pria yang telah dijatuhkan paksa beribu-ribu kali, namun beribu-ribu kali pula bangkit dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Tidak ada bangunan yang terbakar, tidak ada pula teriakan penduduk yang dapat sampai di indra Steve. Bucky Barnes berlutut di sampingnya dengan tangisan deras dan rambut cokelat yang bercampur bercak darah.

Steve tidak dapat menghentikan air mata Bucky. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain memandangi Bucky seperti Bucky adalah pusat dunianya di detik itu.

Bucky memang pusat dunia Steve sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Bucky menangis lebih keras. Steve tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mendengar perpisahan yang lepas dari bibir Bucky.

" _Aku—mencintaimu—Steve—_ "

Angin yang membawa ucapan Bucky membawa pula setengah dari abu Steve pergi dari tanah. Batu Realita terbujur kaku di atas setengah abu Steve yang tersisa. Bucky terus menangis, menangis, menangis hingga perang usai dan dunia memakamkan peti kosong sosok yang Bucky kenal sebagai Steven Grant Rogers dan hanya Steven Grant Rogers, bukan Kapten Amerika.

Di dunia yang lain, dunia-dunia yang banyaknya tak hingga, Steve dan Bucky berbahagia. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam gelak tawa dan senyum lebar. Mereka berdua bahagia.

Di dunia ini, Bucky bersama Steve sampai akhir dan Steve berbahagia,

hanya Steve yang berbahagia.

**Author's Note:**

> infinity war sudah mulai syuting. yang pertama mengambil adegan adalah thanos. selamat menanti 2018 dengan dagdigdug dan kesiapan hati. ;)  
> (berapa banyak yang sadar judul fanfiksi ini dan kaitannya dengan satu film marvel mendatang? :3)
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
